Beer commercials are frequently shown on television, often during programs such as sporting events, when many children are watching. As the purpose of such commercials is to sell, they naturally portray the fun and excitement of drinking rather than the potential dangers. The purpose of this investigation is to learn whether these commercials affect children's attitudes about drinking. specifically, the goals are to see if exposure to beer commercials product short-term positive effects on children's drinking attitudes and to see if public service announcements warning about the hazards of drinking mediate these effects. In a 2 x 3 experimental design, male and female fifth and eighth grade children will view one of three series of commercials. One series will include five alcohol commercials; a second will include five alcohol commercials plus two public service announcements, and a third, a control, will contain five soft-drink commercials. Afterwards, during a supposedly unrelated filler task, children's drinking attitudes will be assessed using the Bauman and Bryan (1980) Subjective Utility Scale and a questionnaire on future drinking intentions.